De verliezer
by Noctua Ignifera
Summary: ... 'Je hebt winnaars en je hebt verliezers. Ik behoor tot de laatste categorie.' ... Sneep staat voor een moeilijke keuze en blikt terug op zijn leven.


**De verliezer**

Je hebt winnaars en je hebt verliezers. Ik behoor tot de laatste categorie.

Ik was vijf jaar oud. Mijn ouders hadden ruzie – alweer. Mijn vader had duidelijk te veel gedronken en zijn gezicht was rood aangelopen van woede. Mijn moeder, een tengere vrouw, blikte hem angstig aan, wetend wat haar te wachten stond. Waarom ze zichzelf niet verdedigde, vraag je? Zij had immers magie, hij niet.

Ze was bang. Bang haar ware identiteit te verraden. Bang de man te verliezen van wie ze zo afhankelijk was geworden. Ja, misschien was ze zelfs bang zijn liefde te verliezen, zich niet realiserend dat ze die allang verloren had.

Ze protesteerde niet toen zijn vuist haar raakte, noch toen ze even later naar adem snakkend op de grond lag. Zelfs toen ze aan het einde van de avond hevig bloedend in een hoopje op de vloer lag, sprak ze geen woord.

Ik zat op de grond en keek toe.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn onschuld_.

Ik was elf jaar oud. Ik had een brief van Zweinstein ontvangen. Ik was opgewonden, enthousiast en vooral heel erg opgelucht. Ik kon eindelijk weg. Kort nadat ik was aangekomen, kreeg ik te horen dat mijn vader was overleden. Even later volgde het bericht dat mijn moeder zelfmoord had gepleegd.

Ik treurde niet om mijn vaders dood. Door hem heb ik me jarenlang eenzaam en onwaardig gevoeld. Mijn moeders dood raakte mij echter diep. Ik besloot haar een laatste eer te bewijzen.

In mijn omgeving werd ik bekend als de Half-Bloed Prins.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn moeder._

Ik was vijftien jaar oud. Ik had vrienden, maar toch ook niet. De overige Zwadderaars behandelden me niet slecht, maar ik kreeg nooit het gevoel dat ik erbij hoorde. Ik richtte me volledig op mijn studie en hield me in mijn vrije tijd bezig met de Zwarte Kunsten.

Intussen was ik gewend geraakt aan de pesterijen, vervloekingen en beledigingen van de Griffoendors. Vooral James Potter en zijn maatje Sirius Zwarts deden hun best mijn leven zo zwaar mogelijk te maken. Elke keer zwoer ik wraak te nemen, elke keer slaagde ik er alleen in mijzelf voor gek te zetten.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn waardigheid_.

Ik was zestien jaar oud. Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik verliefd. Alle verdedigingen die ik jarenlang had opgebouwd, smolten als sneeuw in de zon als ze naar mij glimlachte. Ik had geen controle meer over mijn eigen leven. Ik stond aan de zijlijn en keek hulpeloos toe.

Ze koos voor Potter. Uiteraard. Hij was immers knap, populair, grappig en goed in Zwerkbal – kortom, alles wat ik niet was.

Ik voelde me hulpelozer dan ooit tevoren.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn hart_.

Ik was achttien jaar oud. Mijn schoolperiode had ik achter me gelaten, al mijn herinneringen diep weggestopt. Het was tijd een nieuwe weg in te slaan.

Ik sloot me aan bij de Heer van het Duister. Hij was een machtig man en ik zag mijn toekomst al voor me uitgestippeld. Eindelijk zouden de rollen worden omgedraaid. Niet langer zou ik de eenzame buitenstaander zijn die ik ooit was. Nee, ik zou een man zijn waar anderen tegen opkeken. Anderen zouden ontzag voor me hebben en me bewonderen. Ik had me niet beseft wat ik er allemaal voor moest opofferen. De eerste avond moest ik een jong meisje vermoorden.

Ik heb de hele nacht liggen huilen.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn geweten._

Ik was twintig jaar oud. Niet langer was ik de naïeve jongeman die ik was toen ik me bij mijn Heer had aangesloten. Ik was een kille, berekende moordenaar geworden. Mijn gevoelens verborg ik achter een stalen masker en mijn meester prees mijn loyaliteit.

Toen ik op een avond flarden van een belangrijk gesprek opving, meldde ik dit onmiddellijk aan mijn meester. Als ik had geweten wat ik teweeg zou brengen… De Duistere Heer doodde James en Lily Potter en werd zelf tot een schim gereduceerd toen hij hun zoon, Harry, wilde vermoorden. Ik leefde echter in de veronderstelling dat ook hij dood was.

Ik voelde mij ellendig. Ik voelde absoluut geen triomf over de dood van mijn aartsvijand. Ik was ontzet. Ik was verantwoordelijk voor de dood van het enige meisje van wie ik ooit had gehouden en had een kleine jongen van zijn ouders beroofd. Ik wist hoe het was om een vreselijke jeugd te hebben…

Ik besloot dat ik zo niet verder wilde leven en meldde me diezelfde avond nog bij Albus Perkamentus.

Ik was degene die verloor.

_Mijn zelfrespect._

Ik ben zevenendertig jaar oud. Ik moet een keuze maken tussen mijn hart en mijn verstand. Albus ligt op de grond, zwaar gewond. Hij wil dat ik er een einde aan maak. 'Een hoger doel', noemt hij het. Hij wil dat ik eindelijk het volle vertrouwen van Heer Voldemort win – pas dan kan ik Potter echt tot hulp zijn en mijn begane fouten herstellen.

Ik moet de enige persoon die mij na mijn terugkeer heeft vertrouwd doden om het leven van een jongen te redden, een jongen wiens vader mijn jeugd terroriseerde. Hoe makkelijk het nu zou zijn om weg te lopen. Maar als ik dat nu doe, zal ik sterven. Alles zou voor niets zijn geweest. Hoe graag ik het ook wil, ik kan dit keer niet voor mezelf kiezen.

Ik weet dat ik het moet doen, maar ik wil het niet. Ik wil het niet.

Ik haat hem voor wat hij mij aandoet.

Wederom zal ik degene zijn die verliest.

_Mijn ziel._


End file.
